In Your Arms
by Chizuko313
Summary: In times of peace Vegeta and Goku have developed a routine of sparring together every day. Will this budding friendship turn into something else? The rating might be high for the first chapter but as we move forward things will get a little steamier.


Hey there readers it has been a while since I published something. A friend inspired me to get back to writing and so here I am. This story was originally on my website but it never made it to . Since I've decided to get back to writing I'm also taking a stand to go back and edit my old work. This is a revision of the original. Those that have read 'Behind Cold Eyes' or 'He likes me for me', you will find that both are going to be edited and revamped and then replace the old ones. Well, enough of my blabbering. On with the Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. This is a non profitable fan fiction just for the amusement of fans out there.

In Your Arms

Today was just like any other. Since the defeat of Majian Buu things were quite peaceful. After Bulma had screamed at Goku about not visiting enough, he had decided he would visit Capsule Corp. as long as Vegeta would spar with him. Bulma had agreed to this deal but the Sayjian Prince had not. Regardless, Son Goku showed up every day and surprisingly Vegeta always seemed to given to the younger Sayjian's demands. Standing outside of Capsule Corp., Goku began the ritual and knocked.

Through the closed entrance of the house came a muffled, yet loud voice "I'm coming! God dam it!" Vegeta, a name he knew well. The person on the other side of that door was nun mistakenly the fiery Sayjian Prince.

Swinging open the door the Prince's gaze locked with that of the younger Sayjian. "Oh it's you" stated the Prince flatly. Though Vegeta seemed to make it clear he found Goku utterly obnoxious it never faltered the fool's enthusiasm.

Goku greeted him every day; without fail the smiling oaf would show up at his door asking to spar every morning until Vegeta finally gave in. _Damn that woman for making such a promise!_

"Hi'ya 'Geta" Goku piped melodically like a familiar song. Vegeta cringed at the nick name his fellow Sayjian had given him. _Why does he bother acting so god damn happy?! It's not like it will help put you in a better mood. _"Hey Kakarrot, isn't today just wonderful!" he said in a mock cheerful tone. Scowling, he finished. _Damn! I do feel better_.

The taller Sayjian blinked. "Are you ok 'Geta? You sound funny." He asked, not catching onto the sarcasm. Slapping himself Vegeta shook his head at Goku's idiocy.

"Baka"

The larger Sayjian just stared at him for a while as if he had not heard a word he said. Then he shrugged it off "um...ok. Wanna' spar?"

_Good Kami why do I even bother, oh well_

"Sure Kakarrot, whatever." Vegeta pushed passed him and walked towards the gravity capsule as if assuming the other to follow. Stepping inside, Goku closed the door as his companion cranked up the gravity level for some extensive training. As they crouched into their fighting positions the older Sayjian felt something tug at the back of his memory. He soon forgot this as Goku came charging forth and landed a square blow to his gut. Lost in the lust for battle the Prince dismissed his stray thoughts. _I'll remember later_

Vegeta rushed Goku and brought a hard right kick to Goku's chest, sending him flying backwards. Before he hit the wall Goku caught himself just in time and dodged Vegeta's punch that was aimed for his face. Goku then appeared behind Vegeta and caught him in an arm lock. Vegeta bucked to throw off the other Sayjian but to no avail. Enraged, the Prince began to power up rapidly and burst into super Sayjian. Goku fell back from the burst of Ki and he began to ascend as well. Both hovered above the floor and faced each other and fell back into defensive stances. This time Goku struck first; teleporting inches from Vegeta's head and sending a crushing kick to Vegeta's ribs. The Sayjian Prince coughed up blood onto Goku and went sailing to the floor. Vegeta regained control and flipped backwards catching himself on a hand stand and then back to his feet. They both breathed heavily and Vegeta smirked wiping the blood from his chin and then spitting onto the floor to rid his mouth of the iron taste. _One day I will taste Kakkarot's blood when I have defeated him, the sweet nectar of victory!_

Goku's lips also pulled into a smirk as often happened when he was facing Vegeta. When fighting with Vegeta he could feel the Sayjian in him come alive and pulse in his veins. He didn't have to worry about the fate of other's or protecting earth; it was just a good fight for the sake of fun. Fighting was what he lived for and as long as he had Vegeta and food what more could he want. Well he didn't know how to cook, so I guess he needed Chi-chi too.

Although Chi-chi had given him two strong sons, she had raised them to be human and what good would that do when he was gone. _Someone needs to protect earth when I'm gone._ _Vegeta and I won't be around forever. _He loved his sons but they didn't have the fighter spirit that Vegeta and he had. From what Vegeta had told Goku Sayjian's might even be able to outlive their half breed sons.

Vegeta continued to throw blows at the younger Sayjian and all Goku did was block them and evade his attacks. Looking at Goku's eyes he recognized a foggy look that Goku got when he was thinking while fighting. Vegeta sprung backwards and he clenched his fists that were shaking. His head was pounding as it filled with blood. _Fool! He thinks he can just put himself on autopilot and just toy with me!_

Vegeta was furious with his counterpart and began to throw himself even harder into the fight. Throwing kick after kick, Vegeta was still being blocked and avoided by Goku. Suddenly the Sayjian Prince let out a blood curdling roar as he burst into super Sayjian two. Goku still lost in his thoughts hardly noticed anything until Vegeta's next kick sent him plummeting to the floor below. As Goku fell Vegeta sneered and threw an enormous wave of energy aimed at Goku's chest. This sent the younger Sayjian threw the floor and falling out of super Sayjian mode. Dust rose from the debris where Goku lay slightly encased in shredded, coarse metal. As the debris settled Vegeta could see that Goku had deep gashes bleeding along his arms and across his chest. There were even some cuts on the younger Sayjian's neck and face.

Vegeta walked across the chamber -his boots clicking with each foot fall- until he was standing over Goku. He bent down and dropped to his haunches. Vegeta's eyes surveyed the motionless body slowly but skeptically. No fingers twitching. Stomach growling sounds were absent. The normally goofy grin was drained from the younger Sayjian's face.

Vegeta's gaze quickened; racing over Goku to look for anything. He couldn't see anything representative of life. _Oh God, Kakarrot?!_

He shook the man. Nothing. Hesitantly, the Prince reached up to Goku's neck. He stopped and stared at the only other Sayjian left. Trembling fingers touched the soft bloody neck line and pressed firmly down. Vegeta's hands calmed at the touch of such smooth skin below their tips. Closing his eyes, the older Sayjian prayed for the first time in a long time. His other hand he placed over Goku's heart to be sure that he could find it.

Vegeta's eye flew open. _It's there_. Fluttering gently, Goku's heartbeat was there. The Prince breathed out a heavy sigh and let his shoulders lax. A genuine smile curved on the Sayjian Prince's lips. He leaned forward and scooped the younger Sayjian up. Once settled into a good carrying position the Prince exited the gravity chamber and headed to his room. He needed to see to the injuries quickly and make Goku comfortable. The considerable damage done could easily be healed by a sensu bean but he didn't have any on him. _Perhaps if I check on Kakkarot's person I'll find one. _Hoping this to be true, Vegeta quickly ascended the stairs to his room.

Once the door was locked he laid Goku down onto the bed and grabbed a bucket of warm water and a cloth to clean the wounds. Vegeta tore the rest of the shredded clothing off to get a better look at the gashes. They were deep but from the looks at Goku's body there were scars there that looked like he had seen worse. Goku was much more robust than he was. Vegeta was built more for speed. Next to Goku's his frame looked quite slender.

After observing Goku a bit he felt his face grew hot. He shook his thoughts away though and set in motion the cleaning project at hand. Goku had started to rouse to consciousness while he rubbed and whipped blood from all over Goku's body. An occasional groan would escape Goku's mouth when Vegeta worked on a really deep gash. By the end of the job the water was a pink hue and the cloths were stained. Setting the bucket aside, the Prince tucked the sheets and covers up over the other Sayjian. He hadn't seen a sensu bean anywhere in the shreds that were left so he decided the best thing to do was to let Goku sleep it off.

Walking out to the balcony, Vegeta took to the air and then landed on the roof. _Idiot, had me worried. Does this mean I beat Kakkarot? If I find out he was toying with me I'll finish the job and kill him._ _No one messes with the Prince of Sayjians_


End file.
